pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Pwnagemuffin contest
lol --''' Gah is ' 16:12, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Photo editing is win. CrazyCow 16:20, 9 January 2009 (EST) #Take a bad build #Have someone kill the Master of Healing for you #Click the keys that make UI dissapear #Screencap #???? #Profit. Brandnew. 16:23, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::7. Acquire 4 professions, Monk, Assasin, Mesmer, and Warrior. CrazyCow 16:27, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::It's kinda obvious that it was a joke, you don't have to make a big deal out of it -.- ' Gah is ' 16:30, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::I'm not making a big deal out of it. I'm just super serial :> Brandnew. 16:31, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::-.- ' Gah is ' 16:31, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Yeah, I was lazy, so I just took 4 screens of my monk with different skills and merged the skillbars. Normally I'd add some comical text or whatnot. --' Gah is ' 16:33, 9 January 2009 (EST) I totally won ^ 18:12, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Pix or it didn't happen. --'› Srs Beans ' 07:00, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Hope not. So boring entry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:17, 10 January 2009 (EST) I do believe that I have won with my epicly photoshopped screen cap. --' Gah is ' 15:18, 10 January 2009 (EST) :But it's about how fun and creative the build is. Your build is nowhere near creative and is impossible to play. :/ 15:47, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::Like your build is creative, lol. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:48, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::It totally is. ^_^ 16:13, 10 January 2009 (EST) wth the prizes are gone 15:48, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Either you suck hard or you suck even more. Is there a chance that you can choose the random runescape crap instead? :> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:39, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::ye u can have a bunch of salmon on my account and other junk [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 17:08, 10 January 2009 (EST) :::oh lol i didnt see the "rewards" section. i just pressed "diff" on my watchlist and saw he removed the prizes. T_T 17:11, 10 January 2009 (EST) Suggestion Have everyone entering put a link to a page in their own userspace containing the build information, picture, etc, because this is going to be one bigass page. Ricky vantof 21:51, 10 January 2009 (EST) :I already made a list of entries wwith my name under it and a link to a page with the builds, so if everybody would just be so kind to add its own link and stuff, ty :D Ricky vantof 21:54, 10 January 2009 (EST) Im at using two skills to kill her. If only they hadnt nerfed shroud of silence D:-- ChristmasRelyk 23:06, 10 January 2009 (EST) : I lol'd at the Shadow Shroud nerf Siebe Is Manly ' 04:45, 11 January 2009 (EST) QQ My build was totally possible! Don't you see the screencap?! --' Gah is ' 17:01, 11 January 2009 (EST) :It's possible on a Me/W. Echo and Inspired Enchantment for Mendings, Inspired and Revealed Hex for the Assa Hexes, Revealed Enchantment for Vengeance. Done. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:11, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::See? --' Gah is ' 18:10, 11 January 2009 (EST) Godliest Does it kill her just going 1,2,3?-- ChristmasRelyk 19:48, 11 January 2009 (EST) I win User:Relyk/Muffincontest#Flare-- ChristmasRelyk 20:03, 11 January 2009 (EST) wtf ''Design a build or team build that takes the master of healing down the most creative and/or funniest way i still object to me not winning. 15:41, 12 January 2009 (EST) :I object to Godbox accepting the 50k when also saying "Is there a chance that you can choose the random runescape crap instead? :>". Point being? :) --'› Srs Beans ' 15:43, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Jebus, Cultist's Fervor doesn't cause health sacrifice anymore. Hence my bestest build getting nerfed. --'''Gah Beware my uber health regen. 20:51, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Dude, you mimic contagion. Every time a spell is cast, you get bleeding AND the spreadable disease from your teammates, resulting in Contagion and thus Dark Aura triggering twice for all three necros, meaning about 300 AoE damage. Foul Feast heals you too. If you die, Death Nova deals much damage. Plus EBSoH adds another 40 damage or so per foul feast. Plus the 7 degen from conditions. And all you have to do is stand and spam foul feast. 20:54, 12 January 2009 (EST) Wait... let me calculate. *Spread of Disease from the Master of Healing (same species) causes 68 AoE from Dark Aura/Contagion/EBSoH@5 rank (reasonable) combo. *Transferring Disease w/ Foul Feast means Bleeding happens from Cultist's, and you get Disease cause of FF, triggering Contagion twice. That triggers Dark Aura twice, resulting in about 136 more Shadow Damage. *So the MoH takes 136 damage from each of the necros every time Foul Feast is cast. *Not to mention if the monk uses IoH, cripple is spread too, resulting in 68 more shadow damage. *Optimally, this can deal 136+68=204 shadow damage, times three necros=612 shadow damage with a cast of foul feast. :D 21:52, 12 January 2009 (EST)